Happily Ever After
by BML Hillen-Keene
Summary: Ron/Draco non magical AU. The trails and hardships of two boys of very different lifestyles in love.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Own nothing_

_A/N: This is an AU, set in a non-magical world. There is cursing, sexual harassment (of the bad kind), lots of heartbreak, mentions of abuse, and lots of class differences (Rich/Poor). This is a Ron/Draco story, and they may be OOC. I did try to keep them true to form, but AU's are a little difficult to do that in. This is a strange style. It's done as sort of 6 one-shots into different parts of their relationship with each other, you'll just have to imagine the bits in between (if you want to write the bits in between be my guest, I'm not going to be pissed so long as you don't claim my little insane world), it just seems to work this way for me, so this is how it will be left. I warn you now, I do not like Harry, so he will probably not seem very nice to begin with, and his personality is more confrontational, like in the last few books._

_Please enjoy and review._

**_Happily Ever After_**

_Part 1_

Ronald 'Ron' Wesley, and Harry James Potter had been friends for years-neither could say when their friendship started, whether it was before or after Harry's parents had come into a family inheritance and moved up into the upper class society. Neither knew and neither cared, though, on occasion, Ron did get a little jealous of Harry and all the things he had. Being the youngest son of six, the second youngest of seven, he seemed to own nothing of his own. He didn't blame his parents; he knew they did their best. But sometimes-just sometimes Ron wished he had something new and cool that Harry didn't have.

At the moment what he wished he had was a car--Harry had just been bought one for passing his driving test, and had been showing it off like a prat for a week. Ron was about ready to hit him for it. But as Harry was being kind enough to drive him to the hospital to visit his brother Charlie, he couldn't. As much as it might sooth his ruffled pride.

Harry pulled up in front of the doors of the hospital and stopped the car with a wide smile, turning to Ron. "Here we are--that'll be £6.50 for the taxi sir." he said.

"Shove off Harry." Ron rolled his eyes at his friend's bad attempt at a joke, opening the door.

Harry laughed. "Have fun Ron. Tell Charlie he needs to get a new job would you." he smiled.

"Will do Harry. Have fun at your party thingy." Ron said, getting out.

Harry's face fell. "I'll try. I just hope I don't end up getting stuck with the Ice Prince again." he shuddered. "I'll give you a buzz later and we'll do something tonight-kay?"

Ron smiled. "Sure thing Harry." he shut the door as Harry started the engine and waved him off before turning to enter the hospital. He was halfway across the lobby towards the nurse's station when he stopped, he couldn't exactly say why, but he did, his eyes fastened on a boy, about his own age, with shoulder length platinum blond hair, there was a cut in his face, beside his eye. He looked a little shocked.

Ron couldn't say what captured his attention about the boy, but it was well and truly caught. He heard a snatch of conversation as he and a nurse passed him.

"Would you like me to call a taxi Mr. Malfoy?" the nurse asked.

"My Parents aren't coming?" he asked, an almost lost quality in his voice.

"No, we couldn't contact them." the nurse smiled.

"Oh-yes… they have a function. No--it's aright, I'll walk." he said, a polite smile gracing his lips before he left the nurse and continued onwards towards the door. There was a faraway look in his eyes, something Ron had seen in his older brother Bills eyes the day he had been in his car accident. It was shock.

Ron was surprised they would let someone in such obvious shock just walk out of the hospital without anyone. Maybe it was some chivalrous part of him that made him turn back; maybe it was just his general caring nature. Ron never knew what made him turn round that day, but if he hadn't everything would have been very different.

So he turned, making a quick mental note to visit Charlie either later or tomorrow, and followed this Malfoy outside. He found him standing on the pavement outside, looking left and right, as if he didn't know what way to go. He started the walk left just as Ron started walking towards him. He caught him up easily.

"Hi." he said.

Grey eyes raked him up and down for a split second before they went back to staring ahead. "What do you want?" he asked.

Ron frowned. "You looked like you could use some company."

Malfoy shivered a little. "Well I don't."

Ron kept walking with him anyway. "Where are you headed?"

"Home."

"I figured that--but where is 'home'?"

"Why? Wanna rob something?" Malfoy asked scathingly.

Ron kept his cool, barely. "That wasn't my first idea, but I think I just might now." he shot back.

Malfoy turned calculating eyes on him. "Then why?"

Ron shrugged, deciding on honesty. "You look like you're in shock, or if not in shock, at least very close to it. I don't know why they even let you out of the hospital. Shock can be pretty dangerous."

"Really-and how would you know?" Malfoy said a little snootily.

"Because my brother went into shock a few years ago when he was in a car accident…" he trailed off when he saw Malfoy's shivering grow worse, and he didn't think it was because of the cold. "So-where'd you get the cut from?"

Malfoy stopped walking for a second and his eyes closed. "Crash on the motorway." he breathed, shuddering, and continuing walking.

"I'm guessing that's where your coat is?" he asked, starting to shrug off his own.

Malfoy nodded, his eyes looking far away, until he felt a coat draped around his shoulders. He blinked and looked up at this strange boy.

"You'll go into shock for real if you don't keep warm." Ron replied to his questioning look.

"Um… Thank you." Malfoy said a tinge of surprise in his voice.

"Don't mention it. I'm Ron Weasely by the way."

Malfoy studied him before finally saying. "Draco Malfoy."

Ron smiled.

They continued on in silence before Ron couldn't help but ask about the parents that would leave their child to walk home after a car crash.

"So how come no one came to pick you up?" he asked.

Malfoy looked at him, frowning. "They have a function." he said, quietly, that confused and lost quality slipping back into his tone.

"Oh." Ron said, he had been expecting more, but obviously Malfoy had no intentions of divulging more. "So where do you live?"

"Newton Road." Malfoy responded after a moment's hesitation.

Ron bit back a grimace, why did he always seem to end up meeting rich people. Harry lived a couple of streets away from that, in the bloody rich end of town. "Heh, I live in an estate not too far from there." he said instead, hating the fact that the word 'estate' seemed to invite everyone to think he was poor--which he was, technically, but he didn't want people to think that.

"Oh?" Malfoy said his tone one of mild disinterest.

"Um… so… yeah…" he trailed off, feeling like he had completely killed the conversation.

They walked on in continued silence. Ron cast glances at the other boy, studying him, wondering still. It wasn't until Malfoy stopped walking suddenly that Ron even realised they had already walked the whole way to Newton Road and were now standing at the end of a long drive. Ron glanced round, this was a quiet sort of road, all the houses set far back from the pathways, it looked almost deserted.

"We don't get much traffic." Malfoy said, by way of explanation though he had not asked a question.

"Oh." Ron looked up the driveway to what little he could see of the house. "This your house then?"

Malfoy looked up the driveway and back at Ron, his eyes calculating again, before he finally answered. "Yes."

Ron shrugged. "Right then, guess I'll go. Still don't think the hospital should have let you go though." he gave a small half smile. There was little else to say really, unless it was 'good meeting you' which he couldn't really say because really, they had hardly spoken. "Bye."

Malfoy's grey eyes studied him intently, as if trying to understand something unfathomable about him, before giving up. "Goodbye."

Ron gave an aborted kind of wave/salute with his hand before he headed back down the road and towards his estate. He didn't expect the other boy to say thank you, or to invite him up to the house. It just wasn't done. Beside's it would have just been weird. It wasn't until he was at the end of the road and turning the corner that he realised he hadn't got his coat back.

Damn!


	2. Chapter 2

**_Happily Ever After_**

_Part 2_

Draco was curled up in the front seat of his car, legs crossed, one knee resting on the steering wheel, one pulled up close to his chest, arms wrapped round it. His eyes trained on a point far away.

"Hey Ron." Harry said.

Ron looked at him. "Yeah?"

"Isn't that the 'Ice Princes' car?" Harry pointed.

Ron looked, catching a glimpse of Draco through the windshield. "Yeah." he nodded, a string of worry rising within him. "Harry, I'll see you tomorrow, ok?"

Harry sighed, he still couldn't understand Ron's friendship with Draco, but at least he hadn't made Ron choose between them. "Sure." he turned to move down the road to Hermione's house. "I'll give you a call later."

"Yeah." Ron said apologetically.

Harry went on and Ron headed towards Draco's car, he frowned when Draco didn't notice him, and knocked on the window. Draco jumped and turned his head, his eyes just noticeably too wide. He was pulling away from the door before he seemed to realise it was only Ron. He reached out a hand that was shaking like it had on that first day they had met, and unlocked the door, pulling himself across the car until he was sitting cross-legged on the passenger seat, looking at his hands.

Ron pulled open the door and ducked his head inside. "Draco?"

"Ron."

Draco's voice was far too quiet.

Ron heaved a sigh and climbed into the car. "What is it Draco?" he asked.

Draco shrugged.

Ron shut the door, feeling a newfound respect for what his mother had to go through with him when he shrugged like that. "Draco, you don't normally sit in your car in my estate--which is an invitation to get attacked by the way…" he trailed off when Draco shivered at the word 'attacked' and he got concerned. "What happened?"

Draco sighed but didn't offer anything else.

Ron switched his gaze to the wind screen, his hands gripping the steering wheel. "Why'd you come here if you're not going to say anything?" he asked.

Draco shrugged again.

Ron got exasperated suddenly; it was easy to let himself do that instead of letting his suspicious run free, because he just knew he wasn't going to be able to control his temper if they turned out to be true. He pulled the door handle, ready to get out.

"Ron don't." Draco said quietly.

"Then what's wrong?"

"I didn't want to stay home."

"Is that it? I blew off Harry because you didn't want to stay at home?" Ron said, hiding his relief.

Which died when Draco flinched.

"Never mind."

Ron sighed and slumped back. "Tell me."

"It doesn't matter." Draco's voice got hard. "Get out of my car Weasely."

Ron looked at him. "No. Is it that bastard again?" he asked.

Draco, who had been reaching to reclaim the steering wheel, froze. "Get out."

Ron closed his eyes to keep his temper in check. Even if they weren't going out still, Ron would break the bastard's neck if he'd done anything. "What did he do Draco?" he asked as calmly as he could, fixing him with his blue eyes.

Draco slumped back, realising Ron wasn't going to move. "What do you think he did Weasley?" he asked sourly.

"I don't know--that's why I want you to tell me." Ron said, getting frustrated.

"What will you do if I tell you?" Draco asked.

"Laugh at you and go tell Harry all about it." Ron rolled his eyes. "What the hell do you think?"

"I don't know--that's why I want you to tell me." Draco echoed his earlier words.

Ron sighed. "If you tell me he's done anything to you I'm going to find him and rip his head off. That answer your question?"

Draco was silent for a second, watching him carefully, glad he was on a different track. He wasn't entirely sure why he had come here. Granted it made him feel that little bit calmer, that little bit safer to be here, with Ron. He didn't, however, want to talk about what had happened, and was angry at himself for showing his weakness.

"Why?" he asked quietly.

"Because you're my friend! Hell, I'd rip anyone's head off if they did anything to my friends. You know that." he looked at Draco, and realised the distraction for what it was, and he started to get annoyed--either this was all over something stupid--or it was really very serious. "What happened Draco?" Ron asked, again. "Either you tell me, or I go and find the bastard and ask him."

Draco's eyes flicked to his face--trying to discern if he was serious.

Ron raised an eyebrow at him. Draco sighed and looked away. "He cornered me on the way home from school." he muttered.

"How the hell'd he do that? Or did you let him in the car with you?"

"No--I found the car at home when I got there. I'm not stupid Ron!"

"Right, right sorry. What did he do?"

"Cornered me." Draco repeated.

"Yeah, but what did he do after that?"

Draco fell silent. Ron looked at him worriedly. "Draco?" when he didn't get a response he frowned. "What did he do Draco?"

"What the hell do you think?" Draco spat suddenly. "He cornered me at that fucking empty road, shoved me in past he trees and tried to tear my fucking clothes off!"

Ron gripped the steering wheel, flicking his gaze over Draco, he didn't look like someone who had torn his clothes, but he supposed Draco would have changed first. "Is that all?" he asked finally.

Draco's silence told him no.

"How far did he get?"

Draco shrugged, blocking out the memory.

"Draco tell me."

"Why?" he asked, angry suddenly.

Ron reached to turn the key to start the car.

"What are you doing?" Draco demanded.

"Going somewhere where we can talk about this properly."

"Get out of my car Weasely!"

Snapping the automatic locks, Ron started the car moving. "Not until you tell me."

"There's nothing to tell--stop the fucking car!"

Ron pulled out of his road. "Yeah, well, I don't believe you. You wouldn't have come here if that was it. I know something else happened. And I want to know why you came to me."

Draco looked at him sullenly but said nothing more. Ron made his way to the old field they had once frequented when they were kind of dating. The memory still made him angry, but he pushed it aside. Ten minutes later, time spent in tense silence, Ron pulled into the field and stopped the car.

Draco grabbed the door handle and pulled. It didn't open. "Unlock the door!" he snapped.

"Tell me what he did first." Ron said.

"He didn't do anything else! Open the fucking door Weasely!" Draco ordered.

"Yeah, well the way your acting about it makes me think there's more, and I'm not letting you out until you tell me what it is."

"Then you're going to feel really stupid, because there's nothing to say!" Draco gave the door another tug before giving up.

"I can live with that Draco. Just tell me." Ron said, surprised at just how calm he sounded, he certainty didn't feel it.

"What do you want to hear? That he shoved his hand down my pants and he…" Draco trailed off and stared angrily and stonily out the window.

Ron tightened his grip on the steering wheel. "And he?"

"Open the door Ron."

"No. just tell me what he did." Ron said suborning.

"Dammit Ron! I don't want to talk about it! Open the door!"

"Then why come to me? You must have known I'd ask about it."

"I don't know." Draco sighed, giving up. Closing his eyes and leaning back. He looked so defeated that Ron felt guilt at causing the situation rise up alongside the need to pummel the bastard into the ground.

"Draco, please just tell me."

Draco sighed again and tensed up. "He… he…" it shouldn't have been so difficult to say. "I was up against a tree, and he was--had his… and I got real pissed off at him. I pushed him off." he winched as he said it and Ron could well guess what that had felt like. "He didn't much like that of course, but I didn't care. I grabbed my coat and I was going to go home… he… I don't know how he did it; all I know is that he… and I was…"

"Did he…" Ron didn't know how to say it. "You know…"

Draco opened his eyes. "That depends on what you mean." was all he said, repressing a shudder, why had he said it at all, the last thing he needed was anyone thinking he was weak, couldn't stand up for himself. Even if he couldn't, needed… wanted Ron to stand up for him… he just didn't want anyone to know. His parents would kill him.

"Well…" Ron said hesitantly, breaking him from his thoughts. "You know."

"If what you mean is did he make me give him a fucking blowjob then yeah--that's what happened! Are you fucking happy now!" when he realised what he had just said he turned his attention immediately to the door, unable to stay in the confines of the car any longer. "Open the fucking doors!"

Ron was frozen, it mightn't of been what he had thought, but it was no less bad. He flexed his stiff fingers. "I'm going to kill him."

Draco hit the car door in frustration. "No your not! You're going to let me out of the fucking car!" he glared at Ron, a helpless edge to it. "I hate you!" he spat finally.

Ron's eyes flashed. "Why? Because I'm concerned? Or maybe you liked it, maybe that's why you didn't want to talk--maybe you came to gloat, show me why you broke up with me--was that it?" as he said them he knew the words were untrue, but he couldn't take them back.

Draco blinked at him for a moment, tears welling up as he lost his temper completely. "Of course Weasely--that's exactly why! I enjoyed his fucking… thing, getting shoved down my throat--I absolutely loved being made to swallow. Standing half fucking naked on a road with his hands down my pants was exactly what I wanted to do this afternoon! I don't know why I came to you, I wish I hadn't! If I'd wanted someone to accuse me of actually liking--or fucking deserving what happen I would have told my parents! Screw you Ron! I'd hoped you would maybe care! Open the doors now!"

Ron looked at him. "No." he said quietly.

Draco looked at him, eyes wide and glimmering with tears, and the smallest hint of fear.

Ron didn't know what made him do it, but before he could stop himself he leaned over, capturing Draco's lips with his in quite the possessive kiss.

He pulled away slowly. "I do care Draco." he sat back in his seat. "Sorry."

Draco stared at him in shock for a full minute before saying. "I thought we'd decided not to do that."

"I know--I'm sorry, and after today and--"

"Do it again."

Ron blinked out of his ramble and looked at Draco. "What?"

"Do it before I come to my senses and remember why it's not a good idea." Draco said softly.

So Ron did.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Happily Ever After_**

_Part 3_

"Um, Harry, Hermione there' something I want… well, need to tell you guys." Ron stuttered, looking anywhere but at his two friends, behind him he could feel the, if not totally supportive, but at least somewhat comforting presence of Draco, who hadn't wanted to be here at all, but had agreed for Ron's sake.

He shifted uncomfortably when his friends finally focused on him, taking in Draco, and he was reminded of the time he had told Harry he had become friends (somehow, he still couldn't explain it) with Draco. That conversation had not ended well; Harry still disliked the 'Ice Prince' as he called him.

"Ron? Are you alright?" Hermione asked, sounding quite concerned.

Ron swallowed. "Uh… Yeah. I kinda need to tell you guys something, and I really, really hope you can understand, and not be too angry with me, or upset or—"

"Ron!" Harry said exasperated. "We aren't going to be anything like that with you. Unless you tell us you can't be our friend anymore because _he_ doesn't like it." Harry looked pointedly behind Ron at Draco when he said that. Ron was surprised that Draco only snorted in response, usually such a comment brought out his boyfriend's sarcastic side.

Which reminded him. "No, no, nothing like that!" He hastened to assure, swallowing nervously again. "No… It's just that I'm… well, I'm sort of… different…?"

Hermione frowned at him. "Different?" she asked, he could tell by her face she was a little amused by his ramblings.

"Um… yeah. Different."

"Different how?" Harry asked, looking confused.

Of all the times he had to get tongue-tied, why did it have to be now? He fumbled again, trying to say it, but just unable to get the words out. He barely heard Draco's exasperated sigh behind him, too focused on his friends increasingly worried faces, which didn't help his explanation any.

"Ron." Draco said from beside him.

Ron turned to him distractedly. "What Draco I'm trying to—mmmph" it took a second to register that he was being kissed before he responded instinctively, and another second before he realized he was kissing Draco in front of Harry and Hermione.

Draco pulled back and gave him a smirk. "There, that should explain everything."

Holding back a winch, Ron glanced at his friends, to be met with the most shocked of expressions. He summoned up a small smile. "Well? Guys?"

"What the HELL!!" Harry exploded. "Did you just _Kiss_ Draco Malfoy?" he demanded to know.

"If you want to get technical. I actually kissed him." Draco said.

"Why? Ron why? Since when were you…? Shit Ron, what the hell is this? What has he talked you into?"

Draco spoke again before Ron had the chance. "Again, to be technical here, I tried to talk him out of it."

Harry glared at Draco. "Did I ask you? Just shut up and leave!"

"Harry…" Ron stepped in then.

But Draco was already moving towards the door, and Ron knew that whatever he said wouldn't make him stop. He paused at the doorway. "Weasely, I'll be at the car, join me after you deal with these idiots please." He was silent for a moment before continuing, and Ron could see it took a lot for Draco to say the next words, being the emotionally stunted person he was, and Ron felt rather proud of him. "Potter, best friend of his or not, I will kick your ass if I have to deal with any upset."

Proud and rather warm, though he knew there was no way Draco could take Harry, the thought was a nice one.

Draco left, and Ron turned back to face his friends, cringing a little when he saw Harry's face. Maybe 'ex-friends' would be more appropriate.

"Well, I have to say that was a surprise." Hermione said slowly.

"A surprise!" Harry cried, giving her an incredulous look.

Hermione shrugged slightly. "Not that you were gay, or going out with him. I just never expected him to actually kiss you in front of us. He seems more the kind for non-public displays of affection."

Ron felt the relief wash through him at her words. He should have known that she would have guessed already. He smiled a little at her. "You have no idea." He said softly, his ribs were often left hurting if he tried to show some affection in public places, even if they were alone there. It was a surprise for Draco to do what he had done.

He looked at Harry again, and his relief left him. His best friend looked livid. "Harry?" he asked hesitantly.

"You're gay?" Harry asked.

Ron nodded slowly.

"And you're with Malfoy, the biggest git in the whole city?"

"Well, he's not all the time." Ron said.

Harry took a deep shaky breath. "God Ron, why him? You know he's probably just using you to get back at his parents. He's one of those… those stinking bored rich kids, who don't care who they hurt or how."

Ron took his words to mean that he wasn't pissed off, or uncomfortable that he was gay, just that he was going out with Draco. That was ok, he could deal with this. "I don't think so Harry." He replied.

"Ha! You say that now! But the second he meets someone with money and looks enough to attract him he'll be gone." Harry shook his head. "No, Ron, sorry. Just no."

Ron was disappointed, though he had really not expected any better… well, he had, but realistically he had gotten better than he had hoped for.

Hermione stood and put her hand on Harry's arm. "Harry, do you really have the right to go around telling other people who they can date?"

Harry looked at her. "But Malfoy's going to do something spiteful! That's what he does."

Hermione shook her head. "I don't know if he will or not, but we don't know that he will." She looked at Ron. "Don't mind Harry, he'll come round, once he get's over the whole 'Malfoy' thing. Have you told your parents yet?" she asked.

Ron shook his head mutely.

"Well, you probably should, after all, they have the right to know that they boy you keep bringing over is actually your boyfriend, it might help on the whole walking in issue." She smiled, remembering when she and Harry had first started dating and hadn't told anyone, finding uninterrupted alone time was very difficult.

Ron scratched his hair. "I was going to tell mum and dad. If I tell Ginny and the twins I'll never hear the end of it."

Hermione laughed. "True. Now, I think Draco said he would be waiting in the car." She reminded him.

Ron glanced at Harry, who was looking rather annoyed that his warnings were being ignored. Hopefully Hermione was right, and all he had to do was give Harry some time to come to terms with it. But if he still couldn't fully accept that Ron was friends with Draco, what hope was there for this? It was probably a good thing not to mention that they had been going out (sort of) before Ron had told Harry they were friends. He bit back a sigh.

"Yeah… I'd best get out there. Bye." He gave a half wave and left.

Draco was in the car, one knee visible through the window, which Ron could now tell meant he was worried (two knees visible usually meant upset). He opened the passenger side door and got in. Draco tucked his leg back down where it was meant to go.

"Well?" he asked.

Ron shrugged. "Better than expected." He answered truthfully.

"I suppose it's your parents next?"

Ron nodded.

Draco sighed and started the engine. "Don't expect me to help you this time. I am not kissing you in front of your parents."

Ron looked at him, a little amused. "I didn't expect you kiss me in front of Harry and Hermione." He teased.

Draco rolled his eyes and shot him a sideways glare. "Had I left it to you we would have been there all night." He stated, feigning exasperation, and Ron laughed.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Happily Ever After_**

_Part 4_

They drove in silence for a while, Draco concentrating on the road, Ron on his thoughts. When Draco finally pulled over they were at Ron's estate. Draco heaved a sigh. "You can get out now Ron." he said quietly.

Ron turned to him, concerned by the way Draco was deliberately not looking at him, staring out at the road, his longish hair shielding most of his face from view. "Not until you tell me what the hell happened. You came shooting out of your driveway pretty damn quick back there." he reached over in an attempt to brush Draco's hair back so he could see his eyes, but was rewarded with a flinch away instead. "Dammit Draco!"" he complained.

"I told them, ok. I fucking told them. Are you bloody happy now?" Draco spat, still refusing to look at him.

Ron's anger leapt at his tone. "Dammit Draco! Stop blaming it on me! Just because I want people to know about us. You're the one who was being stubborn. Like you bloody always are!"

"Dammit Ron!" Draco echoed him angrily. "There was a reason I didn't want to tell my parents ok. And this is bloody well it!" he slumped back in his seat, defeated, bringing a hand up to press to his lips gently, winching as he did so, bringing his fingers away stained with blood. "Well shit. I'm bleeding now." he muttered to himself.

Ron heard him and his anger faded immediately, as it normally did when he thought Draco might be hurt. He reached over again, and this time Draco let him pull back the curtain of hair until he could see his face. He was shocked and angry by what he unveiled. There was an angry looking reddish, black mark just slightly above his eye; another at his mouth, his lip was split because of it, two very painful looking ones on his cheek and one on his neck. "Shit." he breathed.

Draco let his mouth curve into a smirk, winching and letting it drop almost immediately. "Yeah." he muttered.

"Who did it?" Ron asked, letting anger seep into his tone.

Draco shrugged, as if it didn't matter. "It's not the worst beating I've ever had Ron, its fine."

"You mean someone's done this before?"

Draco smirked again. "Oh, I could show you scars. Get out of the car Ron. I'm sure your parents won't be too happy with you being out so late."

"It was your father wasn't it?" Ron asked instead, making no move to leave the car.

Draco sighed again. "Yes Ron, it was, now get out of the car would you."

"Are you going back there?"

Draco checked another sigh and turned to face him, allowing Ron to see the damage done to the other side of his face, not as painful looking as his right side, but it would still leave a mark, finger bruises on his chin and a red hand print on his cheek from where he had been slapped, and hard. "Why should you care Ron--we broke up, again, remember."

"That doesn't mean I don't care Draco! Besides, we didn't really break up-you stormed off and just didn't speak to me for a week. And since you said you told your parents about you being gay, or about us, or whatever, that kind of dissolves that argument entirely. Now, are you going back?"

Draco shrugged lightly. "Not for a while. At least not until he cools sown a bit and doesn't feel like killing me again."

"So where are you going to go?" Ron asked quietly.

Draco shrugged again. "I've got some money Uncle Sev gave me, I'll get a hotel room or something for a few days. Don't worry about it Ron, I'll be fine."

"I can't help worrying. You've a horrible habit of getting yourself hurt a lot."

"I told you I've had worse." Draco said, getting annoyed.

"So? That just makes it all the worse Draco. I mean seriously, I never would have thought you would just let anyone hurt you like that. I mean, shit Draco. That has gotta hurt!"

Draco shrugged again. "You get used to it Ron. When it happens every time you do something someone else isn't going to like as often as I do, you get used to it." he sighed again. "Now go."

"Come in with me. You can have my bed tonight and I'll take the sofa." Ron offered, with his usual impulsiveness.

Draco shook his head at once, and Ron took offence, always quick to jump to the wrong conclusion. "What? Not good enough for you?" he asked, a huff in his voice.

"Did I say anything?" Draco asked, a smirk evident in his voice, but when Ron looked at him all he saw was an odd look of uncertainty there.

"Then why not?"

Draco sighed. "Ron, how do you think your parents would react if they found me in your house n the morning, especially after you practically told them I was your boyfriend, and then we went and split up again… they've never even properly met me for gods sake… besides, it's impolite to just sleep over without being invited."

"I'm inviting you dammit, and we never split up--you just didn't talk to me for a week! Stop being a prat Draco and come on." he reached for the door, but stopped when Draco didn't move. "Draco?" he asked.

Draco seemed to bring himself back from wherever he had disappeared off to and sighed. "Fine."

Ron sighed himself and shut the door again, what was with this car and bloody heart to heart talks dammit! Ron blamed everything on the car, somehow it always came back to the car, always. "No, what's wrong?"

Draco glanced at him. "Nothing-now let's just get into your house and get some sleep in."

"No, because something's wrong. Why don't you really want to come in?"

Draco closed his eyes, almost like he was either trying to control his temper or searching for an answer. "It's nothing Ron, can we just go."

"Draco--" he began but was interrupted.

"Ron, don't start this, not now. I refuse to take part in another damn argument ok." Draco told him tiredly, and he really wasn't. His face hurt, his arms hurt from where his father had grabbed them, fingers digging in crushingly, before the horsewhip came out. Shit, his back hurt too now that he was thinking about it, piano's where a shit thing to fall against. God he would hurt in the morning.

Ron studied him for a moment, reaching over he brushed the hair back again and sighed. "Ok. Come on, lets go." he pulled away and got out of the car, waiting for Draco to do the same. When the car was locked and Draco had moved round to stand beside him Ron hesitated, he would have liked to pull Draco in for a kiss before they went into the house, but he knew Draco would just get angry, public places such as streets in the dead of night when no one else was out, were out completely.

He sighed and started towards the house, Draco followed, fighting down the rising need to reach out to Ron, pull him back, stop him and keep the peace that had fallen between them. But he didn't.

The door to the Weasely household opened and closed almost silently behind them as they entered. And that was that.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Happily Ever After_**

_Part 5_

Ron didn't know why he had let Draco talk him into coming to the party. It was too… _rich_ for someone like him. But he supposed the almost pleading look Draco had turned on him when he'd asked had kind of forced his hand. Ever since Draco had come back to this house it had been harder and harder for them to meet, his parents, while they had somewhat accepted that he was gay, did not accept the company he kept.

He knew that from the way Draco's parents had looked down their noses at him when Draco had introduced him.

Harry had come, these were the kind of circles he had to move in now, being rich and everything, but Harry hated these parties. Hermione had bowed out at the last minute. Ron was just glad to have one of his friends there with him. Draco had been pulled off by his parents a few times this evening, and it was always a while until he managed to make it back.

"Welcome to me world." Harry said gloomily. "It probably wouldn't be so bad if everyone wasn't really stuck up."

Ron nodded in agreement. "I get the feeling."

"It's all politics… kind of a, who are you friends with and do I know someone with more money and more influence than you." Harry continued quietly.

"I can see why Draco's like he is." Ron said, he caught sight of Mr. Malfoy across the room, and felt the by now familiar surge of anger towards the man who could so brutally hurt his son. Then again, Draco's agreement to come back here was the most puzzling; Ron just couldn't work it out.

He scanned the crowd, hoping to catch a glimpse of his boyfriend; it had been too long since he had been dragged away last time. Each time he had returned thus far he was looking slightly less his normal pristine self. Finally he thought he saw him. "Harry, I'm gonna go have a look for Draco. Will you be ok mate?"

Harry waved him off. "Go, I'm going to try and get us some alcohol, I think we'll need it before this party's finished."

Ron laughed. He made his way towards the big arched doors that lead to the balconies, he looked outside but couldn't see Draco, looking around inside he eventually found him, with his mother. He moved closer, he could always wait for them to finish talking. As he neared though something caught his eye.

Gregory Goyle, that bastard from Draco's school who had been harassing him, was standing beside Draco, his arm around his waist. And Draco was not moving away! Ok, he had to calm down, there was bound to be a rational explanation for this. He moved a little closer until he could hear their conversation.

"Now, I'm sure Gregory will take good care of you. After all, he's from a good family, good money, and a good position. If you do have to be this way, I would prefer you were with one of your own and not that scruffy little boy you invited. Honestly Draco what were you thinking?" Mrs. Malfoy sighed disappointedly.

"Obviously I was not thinking mother. Of course Gregory would be a good match—"

Ron spun away and went back to where Harry was waiting, his face becoming angrier and angrier as he walked. What harry had said two months ago was hitting him hard now. Draco obviously was just toying with him, and had moved on.

"You were right." He hissed at Harry, fuming. "I'm going home!" he turned to leave, ignoring Harry's confused "Huh?" behind him, only to find himself face to face with Draco.

"Ron?" he asked.

Ron glared at him before pushing past him and stalking towards the exit. No one even noticed him. He was halfway down the drive when Draco finally caught up to him. Ron could see Harry not too far behind.

"Ron! What the hell was that?" he demanded to know.

Ron gave a short bark of laughter. "Ha! You're little plan worked then Malfoy? Huh?" he said scathingly.

Draco frowned, confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Using me to let your parents know that you're gay so they can set you up with some one of good prospects? God. I can't believe what an idiot I was to believe you. Was the whole bloody thing fake? Even hating that Bastard? Did he ever actually do anything to you, or was that just part of your plan to humiliate me?" Ron bit out angrily.

Draco was silent for a moment before his eyes narrowed. "Not everything is about you, you know Weasely!" he snapped. "And for your information, no, I was not using you. And as for Goyle, good lord Weasely, after everything I've told you about him, everything you've seen, you honestly believe I could ever like him?"

"I heard you." Ron pointed out.

"You heard what? Me talking to my mother? Or maybe my father? I tell them what they want to hear, it doesn't make any of it true you bloody idiot!"

Ron shrugged, unwilling to back down. "Hey, if you can lie to them you can just as easy lie to me. And I don't know what to believe."

"They were trying to set me up with—" Draco stopped then and sighed, frustrated. "There's no point talking to you really is there? You've made up your mind. Ok. We'll leave it here and we'll talk about it tomorrow ok?" he offered, trying to be reasonable.

"No." Ro snapped, not in the mood, he knew what he saw and what he had heard, and it all spoke pretty clearly. "Sorry Malfoy. You screwed this one up. We're over." And he spun on his heel and walked away.

Draco watched him go for a long moment before turning back towards the house and the party. Once he had passed Harry, Harry had legged it after Ron, because from the look on Draco's face, for once he had not done anything wrong. Harry could understand the pressure parents put on you to be part of this society. And he would bet his parents were much less harsh than Draco's.

But he also knew that talking to Ron now wouldn't help matters. He would have to speak with Hermione.

Ron might not have been so hasty in his words and actions had he stayed at the party long enough to actually see the way Goyle handled Draco, with a hand holding Draco's arm bruisingly, and the way he would not let Draco get a word in any conversation, while all the while Draco's parents looked on in satisfaction of the match that could tame their wild son.

And if Ron had known that Draco would be as close to tears that night as he'd ever been, he would have thought twice about declaring them over. Because for Draco to be almost to a point where there was a possibility he could cry it meant something truly, truly bad.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Happily Ever After_**

_Part 6_

"Goddamn it Goyle, would you stop that! We're in a public place!" Draco hissed, just loud enough that he could be heard by Ron a few seats behind, and Ron frowned angrily to himself, wondering just what was being done, he had heard that hiss himself one too many times if he tried to kiss Draco in public, or anything. He cast a glare to Harry and Hermione, knowing, somehow, that they had planned this. Why did he have to suffer through this? The guy he really, really liked, maybe even loved, making out with his new boyfriend. The very bastard he had managed to convince Ron he hated. But obviously not.

"Oh come on Draco. There's no one here, and what have I told you about calling me Goyle?" a hand snaked out to rest on Draco's neck. Draco stiffened and Ron frowned again, wondering. There had been something of a threat in what Goyle had said, and he didn't like it.

"I don't care if there's no one here. We aren't doing anything. Because this is a public place. Now get off me Goyl--" he cut off abruptly. "Gregory." he amended after a moment of silence his voice stiff and a little pained.

Goyle leaned in close to Draco, still not removing his hand, almost as if he was pinning Draco in place. "Come on. You know you want to. Live dangerously Draco…" he practically purred the name, not bothering to keep his voice down. Ron watched, disgusted as he licked Draco's ear.

Draco jerked away abruptly, and Ron as glad, his anger at Goyle was building with every passing moment, it was starting to seem more and more likely that Draco didn't want to be here, anymore that Ron did.

Draco was almost halfway to his feet when Goyle reached up and grabbed his arm, jerking him back down into the seat hard. "Where the fuck do you think you're going."

Draco yanked his arm out of the vice like grip and hissed back. "Wherever the hell I damn well please. And right now, anywhere that you aren't!" he got up fully this time and was halfway out of the row before Goyle moved to stop him.

Harry and Hermione watched with baited breath, they could both sense Ron's anger at the scene, and they were both actually shocked by the obvious bullying that was going on before them. Bullying that was about to turn nasty. The two in front of them didn't seem to realise they weren't alone, Goyle especially, when he grabbed Draco's arms above the elbows and jerked him backwards, causing him to stumble a little.

"Like hell you are."

"Let go of me you fucking asshole." Draco kept his voice low so as not to alert any staff. He tried to pull free, but he was off balance and couldn't. He wished to God that Potter had been right and Ron would care enough to come. Not that he believed he would, Ron was too angry right now to care about him, to care what he'd gone through these last few weeks. He'd barely managed to keep Goyle out of his pants, and he'd been bullied daily, more than once, into giving him blowjobs or hand jobs to 'make up for it'. He knew he shouldn't have let himself be treated like that, but everything had just gotten so fucked up since Ron had assumed he was cheating on him, since his parents had forced him into this relationship.

This fucking abusive relationship. He amended silently as a hand moved from his arm to wrap tightly round the back of his neck. The reason he had taken to wearing polo necks in the middle of summer.

"I've just about had enough of you." Goyle said, voice silky, but threatening. "This time you aren't going to talk me out of it."

Draco's eyes widened as his other arm was released and the hand travelled down to the front of his jeans. "Shit no!" he spat, squirming in the tight grip, gritting his teeth against the pain it brought, he could have cried rape-but there was no way to know if anyone would hear him before the deed was done.

"Stop fucking moving or I'm gonna have to fucking hurt ya!" Goyle ordered, giving him a hard shake, finally getting the button undone and jerking the jeans to open the zip.

That did it completely for Ron, he had watched, anger still rising, for all he knew it could have been some kind of ploy to embarrass him, or some twisted kind of foreplay, but there had been a stark fear in the way Draco had spoken, and a very real malice to Goyle's. He couldn't take it anymore. He was gonna kill that bastard. He was out of his seat, and over the three rows of seats that separated them in seconds, tearing Goyle backwards roughly, making him release Draco before he got much farther. Draco caught himself on the chairs and turned, shocked to find Ron standing there, holding Goyle tightly, looking ready to kill him.

"Ron No!" Harry yelled, bolting over the seats himself to land beside his friend. "Don't give the asshole the satisfaction."

With Harry's hand on his arm Ron calmed slightly. He shoved Goyle into the seats in front of him. "You ever even think about doing that to him again and I swear I'm gonna fucking kill ya. Got that!" he spat, venom in his voice.

Goyle glared at him. "Why the fuck do you care. It's not like he's yours!"

Ron grit his teeth and balled his hands into fists. "He's not anybodies."

"On the contrary, he's mine. Aren't you Draco." he turned his head to Draco.

Draco pulled back slightly, a habit he had fallen into whenever Goyle looked at him like that; he turned his head slightly, unable to think of a suitable answer. God he was pathetic now wasn't he? No wonder Ron had only been too happy to give him up.

Ron's blood boiled, seeing Draco flinch at the question answered all his own and his need to kill Goyle was ever growing. "He doesn't belong to you asshole. Get that through your head and get the fuck out of here!"

Obviously there was just enough light in the darkened room for Goyle to see how deadly serious Ron was, because he hoisted himself up, scowling and started to push down the row of chairs, sneering at Draco, a promise held in his eyes that only the blond could see. Draco let himself be shoved hard into the chairs as Goyle passed, repressed a shudder at the deadly look in his eyes. He stayed there when the other had left the cinema, completely unsure of what to do now.

Ron looked at Draco, and pushed aside the need to go to him, sit him down, wrap his arms around him and take away whatever pain there was. Instead he put on his angry face again and pushed past him, pausing just for a moment as Draco raised his grey eyes to lock with him, he shied away from that almost pleading gaze and left the cinema himself.

Draco let himself slump down into the seat he had been pressed against, barely registering the reassuring squeeze Harry gave his shoulder as he also passed him. He should have known it wouldn't work. He had been right when he'd said they were never meant to be together.

Harry met Hermione at the exit and the two left after Ron, expressions set in pure determination. They found Ron waiting for them outside the door, he looked ready to leave, but kept glancing at the door, like he expected some else to walk through.

"He's still in there." Harry prompted.

"So." Ron answered.

"Ron, you could just go back in there." Hermione said quietly.

"But I don't want to. There's no need to now, is there?" it came out as more of a question than he would have liked. He wanted to go back in there. But he couldn't. Because whatever had been between Draco and him was over with, gone, dead.

"He's sitting in there… and he's hurt Ron. As much as I hate to say it, he's hurt, and he's scared. Christ he was almost raped!" Harry said, for the first time realising what had almost happened, what could have happened had they not been there. No wonder Draco had been reluctant to go along with this planned meeting. He could see the reality of it hit Ron as well, and he waited hopefully.

"But he wasn't." was all Ron said, stubbornly.

"But he might have been." Hermione chimed in. "And I'm pretty sure I saw that guy walk past the front door there. What if he's waiting for us to leave before he goes back in there?" it was cruel to push like this. But sometimes you just needed to be very blunt with Ron before he got the message.

Ron stiffened at the thought, but tried to look like he didn't care, when it was sorely obvious that he did.

Harry sighed in frustration. "Stop being an idiot Ron and get back in there. You'd never forgive yourself if anything happened to him, and he needs you, especially right now. And you need him. Now stop being a prat and fix things between you. Because it's your fault you broke up this time and I've had it with you moping around." Harry pointed back towards the cinema, Hermione nodding her agreement as well.

Ron bit his lip, but he could see his friends wouldn't let him get out of it, and in a way he was glad. He hadn't wanted to leave, not really. He had seen Goyle hanging round outside, he knew what it meant, and he didn't want it to happen. He sighed and turned to re-enter the cinema, pushing the door open slowly, looking back at Harry and Hermione, to find them smiling encouragingly.

He let the door bang shut softly behind him, noting that Draco jumped and shifted, still in the same row, seated now. Ron sighed and headed towards him. "Draco?" he called.

He saw the vaguely lit Draco relax slightly. God, he had thought it was Goyle back, Ron realised in horror. Christ what had that bastard done to him these last few weeks. Ron started down the row of seats, taking one two down from Draco, leaving one between them, giving them both space.

"Draco…" he trailed off, unsure of what to say.

"You know what's most annoying about all this Ron." Draco said, his voice cracking ever so slightly, he continued before Ron could formulate and answer. "The fact, that despite the fact that we're never going to work, because of my parents, your temper, my temper, your stubbornness and mine… despite all that, everything that makes us completely impossible… I want us to work… wanted us to work… and we almost did didn't we… we'd almost gotten past everything, everything we'd argued about, and we almost had it. But it's not going to work." he heaved a long sigh, crossing his arms in his lap, almost a protective gesture.

Ron didn't know what to say. He wanted them to work; he had always wanted them to work. But everything--everything Draco had just listed, it always got in the way. Always. "I'm sorry." he said finally, softly.

Draco turned his head to look at him. "It's not your fault. It's just not meant to be Ron. Maybe it's for the best." he looked away again. "You should go."

Ron couldn't find it in him to be angry anymore, not when he'd seen that look in Draco's eyes. "And what, let Goyle walk back in here and do what he wants with you?" he saw Draco winch at the name. Draco shrugged, defeated, and that cut Ron up inside. To think he had done this, somehow.

"Draco. Draco… just… just listen ok. I'm sorry I was an idiot before. I know it was stupid, I knew it was stupid when I did it, and I don't know why I did. Just seeing you and him… I lost my head. I suppose it was just easier to blame you. And I'm sorry for it, because he hurt you, didn't he? The second he had you alone he hurt you, and I was too stupid to see it."

Draco held his breath as Ron spoke, refusing to let himself believe that the apology could possibly turn into more. "Ron--Ron, just stop, please…" he closed his eyes. "Please, just go."

Ron bit his lip and looked at him. Could he just go? After all this, could he really just walk away and never look back…? Could he…?

Before he realised he was doing it he had pressed forward and placed a chaste kiss on Draco's lips. Pulling back slightly so the arm rest of the chair in between then didn't dig quite so much into his stomach he said. "I don't want to. I want to make it work."

Draco opened his eyes in shock at the words. The faint press of lips on his could have been easily dismissed as wishful thinking. But the words… he looked at Ron. "What did you say?"

"I want to make it work." Ron repeated, slowly, and with a confidence he hadn't heard in his own voice in a long time.

"Us?" Draco prodded.

Ron nodded solemnly. "Yes, us. Whether we're meant to be or not, we are Draco. And I want to make it--us--work."

Draco smiled in the dim light, an actual genuine smile, the likes of which Ron had thought he'd never see again, and which Draco had never thought he'd smile again. He pushed himself up from the seat and leaned over to kiss Ron, a feather touch before pulling back. "You're too far away." he said quietly.

Ron smiled slightly and switched seats so he was right beside Draco. "You wanna stay in here?" he asked softly, a little concern creeping into his tone.

Draco took a deep breath and adjusted his mind frame a little to accommodate the idea of freely deciding, for almost a month now he had been under Goyle's harsh thumb, both at school, where he had been shadowed and physically intimidated into dong things, made all the easier by his depression at the time. And at home, where he was faced with the onslaught of his parents views on what was going on, most particularly their approval of Goyle and the 'calming effect' he was having on him, and then all the phone calls, and dates he hadn't wanted to go on.

Ron watched a series of emotions flicker over Draco's face and tensed, feeling some of his anger come back. If he ever caught that bastard alone he really would kill him.

"Might as well, bought tickets didn't we? Besides, I hear the ending of this movie is better than the beginning anyway. So we haven't missed any of the good bits." Draco said, settling back into the seat.

Ron smiled again, reaching over and taking one of Draco's hands.

x

"Do you think they're all right in there?" Hermione asked, a little worried.

Harry smiled, giving her a hug. "I hope so." he said. "But knowing them they've probably killed each other by now."

Hermione gave him a playful shove before settling. "Harry, will they ever get their 'Happily Ever After'?" she asked after a moment's silence.

Harry shrugged after he thought it over. "I don't know."

"I think they deserve it." Hermione said softly, taking his hand.

Harry looked back at the doors to the cinema screen and smiled slightly. "So do I." he answered honestly, surprising himself. He pulled her in close and hugged her again. "Come on, let's go. They should be alright."

And they would be he knew.

Well… at least until next time.

**_The End_**

_If you are reading this is means you have successfully traversed the twisted AU of my mind, and might have actually enjoyed it. Lol. This one was a long time in the making, and was originally supposed to be much longer, delving into all the aspects of their relationship and stuff, but Last night I looked back over all the little bit's I'd written and realised it worked as it was. There wasn't a lot of loving going on, or kissing and cuddling and stuff, but I hope their feelings were conveyed through anyway. I wanted to make this a story where their particular love managed to survive all the harsh stuff, and yet not end perfectly happy, because they both have flaws, and fights will once again come between them, but I think they will make it._

_Don't ask why I used Goyle as the bad guy, it was just the first name that I typed, and it worked, after all, I doubt he and Crabbe managed to get into Slytherin without having some sort of brains and ambition. Draco is also something of a rebel, which is OOC completely, but it worked for the story._

_To those who do not like the Harry/Hermione pairing, I'm sorry, but they deserve each other, Hermione would probably be the only person who could put up with Harry's whining, besides, Ron and Draco belong together, regardless of cannon. Lol. Mostly because Draco wouldn't put up with Ron's whining._

_I must quickly apologise for my spelling, and the way they speak, it's been a long while since I've read, or written anything Harry Potter, so they've probably lost whatever it is that makes them them, but I hope if you got this far you have managed to overlook this._

_Wow, this is turning kinda long now. All I wanted to do was explain some things so that you wouldn't be too confused. Part 1: they met, sometime after that they got together as friends, which turned into something more, which Draco then broke off because of class differences. Part 2: Goyle appears on the scene and Draco went to Ron reluctantly for help, which he reluctantly gave (yeah, right lol). Part 3: Pretty self explanatory. Part 4: Well, the Malfoy's aren't going to happy are they, but again, pretty self explanatory. Part 5: Why Draco went home again? Well, as much of a rebel as he is they do have power over him, and he is only seventeen, and Ron? Well, insecure git if you ask me. Part 6: Self explanatory again I think, and a happy ending... for now anyway._

_That probably made less sense to you than the story did, but what can I say. Thanks a lot for reading._

_Let's try this again folks. **REVIEW!!** I do like to know what people think of my work_


End file.
